pdxvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Russell
Dr. Russel is the middle-aged ghoul of Derrick Trudeaux. Normally doctors cannot be ghouled or bothered in any way, however, Derrick used a favor with Fabienne to secure him. Originally married, the Ghouling process left him unable to concieve and his wife, Natalie divorced him when he refused to adopt (finding it troublesome with Derrick coming and going). Although Derrick cost him the love of his life, he loves him like a son due to the vinculum. Because of the affection and attention he recieves Derrick also has legitimate feelings and concerns for Dr. Russel, and would never wish to see him distressed or harmed. Derrick treats his ghoul very well, like one would a loyal friend or family member. This recognition extends to demanding that his Childer obey Dr. Russel's every word, and if they don't Derrick will hear about it. Dr. Russel views Derrick's vitae as a mixed blessing. On the one hand, it allows him to work without getting tired, remain very healthy, and makes him practically immortal save for accidents or misfortune. On the other hand, he can recognize the symptoms and behaviors of an addict, and recognizes that he assuredly is one. As his ghouldom continues further and further into the years he is beginning to realize he may not have a choice in the matter if he enjoys his health and immortality. Dr. Russel's specialty is Oncology, and occasionally assists Derrick in administrating his vitae to terminally ill patients. While Derrick would prefer to be much more generous to patients, Dr. Russel has insisted that they cannot create a statistical anamoly lest they would bring attention to the Masquerade. Derrick does not always heed his advice. Dr. Russel owns a large house in South West portland, near West Linn (but not outside of Portland's city limits) where Derrick visits him often. Sometimes Dr. Russel masquerades as Derrick's or his Childer's father, allowing them more freedom to get things done at night. Dr. Russel is not widely known about, and prefers it this way, insisting he not be the target of jealous Kindred. Derrick has heeded him on this matter, and is very tight lipped about his ghoul to Kindred he does not know and trust. Currently, Dr. Russel acts as financial support, emotional support, and the calm superego to Derrick's Idd. He babysits Ryan and Travis when he can, and constantly tells Derrick to ghoul a nanny. Derrick is likely to respond very violently if something were to happen to Dr. Russel. Derrick is currently planning to establish a blood bank of some kind, and Dr. Russel knows he will be playing a key part in its inception and management. He and Derrick have discussed it to great length, seeing the wisdom and security it would bring the Brujah clan. Dr. Russel only knows the discipline of Resilience. But is an accomplished doctor, who has begun to play with the idea of picking up a second specialty in surgery - since time is no longer a factor for him. Category:People